


黄粱一梦

by Tokuka



Category: Tokuka
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 01:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20163196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokuka/pseuds/Tokuka
Summary: *灵珠吒×魔丸饼。身份互换有*内含：勾引/挑逗/性暗示/生殖腔标记/敖丙主导有





	黄粱一梦

**Author's Note:**

> *灵珠吒×魔丸饼。身份互换有  
*内含：勾引/挑逗/性暗示/生殖腔标记/敖丙主导有

“常在岸边走，哪有不湿鞋”的道理哪吒一直都懂——虽然他不穿鞋。  
但是也懂得了阴沟里翻船是什么一言难尽的滋味。

嘴被布条塞的严严实实，再怎么努力也只能发出类似呜咽的声音，三昧真火也烧不断。手给尼龙绳囫囵绑在了后边，看得出来来人没有什么干坏事的天分或经验，绳子缠得死紧。

我哪吒——陈塘关吴彦祖。风华绝代举世无双俊美无俦什么大风大浪没见过居然被！一个陌生人！  
喔。  
不就是被绑架了吗。

哪吒几不可闻的叹了口沧桑的气，盘算着该如何是好。眼下反正绑着也无所事事，于是打起精神开始观察周遭环境。  
好像是在深海，哪吒阖眼释放了些神识四下里查看。精神深处猛然感受到热源的悄无声息的逼近。哪吒登时给激出了一身冷汗，神色锐利——“来者何人！”

“嗯？小郎君醒了？”  
犹如玉石碰撞的清冷嗓音却又无端带了股妩媚味道，慵懒的拖了长音，轻轻柔柔发顺着耳道一路爬到神经末梢浅尝辄止的勾了一下，掀起了轩然大波。  
搅的哪吒坐立难安，心神不宁。

“小郎君容貌好生俊朗。”  
哪吒反应迟钝的睁眼，一个长衫直拖到地，肤白胜雪的俊美男子直愣愣的撞进了他的视野。  
男子哪怕扣子一路扣到顶端也难掩一股自成的风流不羁，轻佻的十分隐蔽，只能从吊着流苏绳的玉扇上绣着的一朵粉红小桃花瞧出些端倪。  
男子嘻嘻笑道，尾音轻微上挑。眼尾天然染上的一丝丹红色愈发妖冶。接着这明眸皓齿的美人极其自然的走过来，两腿分开跨坐在了被绑的动弹不得的哪吒腿上，用温软挺翘的臀缓缓的蹭着哪吒的下身。  
一边蹭还一边漫不经心的拿扇子挑哪吒下巴：“莫非是个哑的？怎的只瞧不说话？”

男人的小腹紧贴着哪吒，后腰线凹陷的极深。  
像条要人命的美人蛇。

靠，哪吒脑子轰的炸开，毛骨悚然。  
这玩意儿是要劫色。

“别别别…你你你有话好好说…别上手！”  
男人身上有股极浅的幽香，一举一动间令人头昏脑涨的好闻体香萦绕不去。削瘦漂亮的手顺着哪吒的衣摆探入，冰凉的触感刺激的哪吒下腹一紧，口不择言的连连拒绝。

“不要。”  
男人整个人伏在了哪吒身上，头侧着靠在人肩上懒洋洋的开口。湿润的热气尽数洒在哪吒的锁骨处，从小被放在蜜罐里宠大的灵珠哪里受过这等刺激。登时闹了个脸红脖子粗。

“这…成何体统！”  
这还是从父亲那里学来的，当时哪里能想到这句老古板的台词有朝一日还真能派上用场。

“叫我名字。我叫敖丙。”  
男人薄凉的唇贴上了哪吒的锁骨细细吮吸。过于蓝而显得有些黑的头发尽数用深蓝色缎带绑了，高高扎在头顶。天鹅似线条优美的修长脖颈暴露在哪吒躲闪的眼神中。  
敖丙含情眉目轻蹙，几乎是瞬间感到了风向不对，略一侧头躲过了几乎擦着眉眼刺过的红绫，发绳给这道凛冽的风轻飘飘的割断，泼墨似的乌黑长发泻下直至腰际，翻飞如浪。

发梢撩过哪吒眼睫，勾得他无端心悸。

扣子给争斗的动作间崩了两三颗，宽大的领口一路脱落到颈间，深且薄的肩膀线条流畅，细细的锁骨突出。肩峰一二两肉显得圆润小巧。  
此番衣衫不整的模样实在有些暧昧色情了。

敖丙实在恼怒，指尖一触将混天绫整个冻住，接着扔到了不知哪个犄角旮旯。  
然后解了哪吒手上的桎梏，把人按到地上。撑着哪吒的胸膛骑坐在人精瘦的腰间。漫不经心的拢了拢长发，玉指在衣裳翻动片刻，一层层脱了蔽体的衣物。露出了内里柔韧纤细的身子。  
敖丙也没打算能得到哪吒的回应，兀自引了哪吒的手往那隐蔽私处探去，沿着窈窕腰线一路抚上了不断收缩开阖的软肉。那软肉似是饥渴的狠了，不断缠着这根细长的物什往里吞。  
敖丙短促的亲了口哪吒的侧脸，软糯着嗓子：“……我会自己动。”

哪吒呼吸一窒，感受到意志力以肉眼可见的速度瓦解。

敖丙给发情热折磨的心痒难耐，欲望随着水高船涨。一阵一阵撩拨的情欲惹的内壁冒了些黏水。想要被贯穿的渴求前所未有的强烈。  
烧的整个身子热痒的不行。

敖丙勉强的撑着哪吒前胸，挺胯去寻涨大的那处。发丝遮了敖丙的脸，瞧着只巴掌大小一块。实在招人疼爱。  
敖丙的赤裸的下身紧挨着哪吒的厮磨挨擦，嘴上嘟囔着念念有词，无非是些催促的话语。哪吒惊讶于这人明明没有慰抚却泥泞湿润的后穴，手犹豫着扶住了敖丙细瘦的侧腰。  
敖丙略抬腰，因为后穴湿滑而老是蹭过、寻不着快感的漫长前戏惹得他烦躁蹙眉。轻“啧”一声，然后被身下的人起身抵住，之后就是后穴被炙热狠狠破开，被性器长驱直入的贯穿而快要灼伤的撕裂般痛感。

像电流在四肢百骸内乱窜，筋骨一寸寸仿佛要被熬化。敖丙难受的仰着头，从绵延的呻吟里分出些不太清明的神志。小口小口痛呼出声。  
“轻点……啊哈、啊好疼……”

哪吒身下被湿润和柔软包裹。整个人尝到了人世间的至味欢愉，瞬间的食髓知味让他欲罢不能。他给人紧致的后穴绞的额角冒了汗，一时间几乎动弹不得。

美人泪眼朦胧，水汽泛滥。溺水般促声惊叫。痉挛的弓起紧绷腰身，喘息的不能自抑。扭动着身子想要逃离，刚抽出一些，内壁和性器摩擦的快感就折磨的他腰酸软涨痛，被哪吒不容置疑的更深更重的摁坐了下去，滚烫的阳物楔到了令人头皮发麻的深度，吞吃的愈发艰难。

敖丙气息紊乱的紧，哆嗦着承受着哪吒昂扬的性器在自己体内捣弄冲撞，性器缓缓的擦着敏感的内壁抽出，进入清晰到刺骨的快感潮水死的湮没了神志，惹的肠肉不断绞紧痉挛，水冒的越发汹涌。

身下结合处火辣辣的钝痛，敖丙游鱼似的挣扎，呜咽的喘不上气。冷汗登时覆了全身，胸膛起伏的急促，雪白柔软的肌肤水捞起来似的泛着盈盈水光。  
一双似泣非泣含露目，一身蚀骨销魂的腰骨。

哪吒眸色深重的瞧了敖丙一眼，重重顶了顶胯，敖丙低着头随着这几下猛而急的抽插在哪吒身上颠簸，粘稠的浊液从两人泥泞不堪的交合处溢出来，被疯狂的交媾动作牵牵连连滴落在玉砌的地砖上。  
惊喘微微，白浊三两点。

哪吒瞧着这发出销魂声音的地方内里隐约的粉嫩柔软实在可口，鬼使神差的含住了敖丙咬的嫣红的唇厮磨，细碎的吻反复落在敖丙唇角，与他交换津液，唇舌纠缠。  
无师自通的学会了把人吻的喘不上气。

敖丙脑内本就混沌一片，更是给人吻的浑浑噩噩。感受到体内那肉茎随着抽插深入一点点鼓胀翘起，撑开紧缩的肠肉，顶着那点敏感的、经不得碰的娇嫩地方研磨挺腰。

“不行、啊……啊不行要坏掉了呜、啊……”  
敖丙无意识随着哪吒抽插的动作迎合吞吐，哪吒瞧着他带着泣音喘息着挺腰抽出小半截又整根没入，实在承受不住这视觉上的冲击。按住那人腰身急重的操弄，力道大的仿佛要将人吞吃入腹。几下遍将敖丙顶的活似没有骨头，低伏在他身上呻吟：“不行…好深…呜呜呜呜我不行了、啊……”

哪吒只径自在他体内冲撞操弄，在敖丙被迫翘起双臀迎合他时一个深挺竟无意识的发现了一处更紧更湿热的地方。停了翻云覆雨的疯狂动作，浅浅的顶了顶那处软肉——  
“啊……!!!!”

敖丙凄声发颤的尖叫使哪吒顿了身下动作，感受到人伏在自己身上浑身上下颤抖的厉害。与之相对的是内壁痉挛的愈发密集，粉白的脚趾微微蜷缩，整个人一副欢愉舒爽到极致的模样。  
哪吒双臂牢牢禁锢住了这游鱼般挣动的人，往那处重重顶了顶。感到内里忽的又一阵湿热水润，敖丙的呻吟给这阵阵折磨逼的哽咽，仰颈不住的求饶：“别……啊那里不可以碰、啊…呜呜呜不行了要坏掉了…啊！……”

竟是给操干的后穴高潮了。

哪吒微怔，从脑里勉强抽出了些清明。愈发搂紧了怀里软的不行的腰身，欣喜若狂的想，我好像捡到宝了。

“停下……”敖丙惊恐的发觉到哪吒有往内里愈发深入的趋势，那软肉处已经叫着人霸道的撑开了一道口子，一触碰就叫敖丙浑身好似电流乱窜的麻痒，一路麻到指尖。只得按住了那人的胸膛勉强直起身要逃：“不行…停下、呜呜呜那里不可以…啊哈……”

哪吒几乎给这站着说话不腰疼的人气笑了：“你见过干这档子事还能停下来的吗？”

“请问我是性无能还是性无能还是性无能？”  
哪吒身下毫不留情的挺身插入，直达到了一个不可思议的深度，几乎要将敖丙狠狠贯穿：“小爷我不但进来了，我还要射在里边……”  
话音没落，哪吒便被这疯狂失控的绞紧刺激的泻了阳精，滚烫浓稠的精液在喷射到了内壁，又引起了一阵密集的痉挛。

感受到身体内壁结合处软肉裹着哪吒的性器渐渐胀大成结，敖丙被这一股一股强悍的射精激的失神的摇头，前端泻了几次，只能断断续续吐着清水。  
泪一路流入发鬓，在白瓷般的脸上流下了一道光亮的水痕。一头黑丝凌乱不堪，敖丙软着嗓子沙哑的开了口：“……我受孕了。”  
他筋骨酥软，浑身使不上劲。软着手细细描摹着面前长相极其富有侵略性的男人。  
哪吒被这温柔的抚摸惊的背上爬上了一阵凉意，无端觉得敖丙其实是想掐死他。

等到终于反应过来那人说了什么，哪吒攥着敖丙的手猛然收紧。竟一时间不知道是反驳“男子怎会受孕”还是询问“你怎知道这就受孕了”好。登时哑言。  
敖丙睨他一眼就知道他在想什么，可生理结合导致敖丙潜意识里把哪吒当了爱侣，无意识往他怀里钻去，疲惫的开口解释：“龙族本稀少，受孕率极高。况且你还在…在生殖腔里泄了阳精。而这里结合受孕率高达百分之九十八……”  
“这要是都不怀，”敖丙戏谑的挑眉。汗浸湿了双眸，显得那水汽朦胧的眼氤氤氲氲：

“那么你觉得你是性无能呢还是性无能呢还是性无能呢？”


End file.
